Painful memories
by donjonkeeper
Summary: Two-shot Must have seen the preview of 317. They're back from the theatre. Sokka is a little sad because the play has bring up some memories. 1st chap is a SokkaxYue, but chap 2 will be a SokkaxSuki.
1. Chapter 1

SPOILER ALERT Do not read if u have seen the sneak peek preview of Ep. 317, you can get it on youtube  
Minor links to my other story (Love is a funny thing), reading it is not a necessity.  
I'm not a huge Sukka fan but here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the pc I used to write this fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were back at the Western airtemple after seeing the Ember Island Players. It was really late so everyone went to bed. Aang and Katara went together to Aang's room, they have been sleeping together since the day Katara explained everything she's been through to him. Sokka looked sad and looked to the moon, Suki went to him and said:

"Are you okay, Sokka?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I just need to be alone a little", he answered.

"Okay, but don't be up too late."

She went to her room. Sokka made sure that no one was there.

"Oh! Yue (A/N: For those who didn't know, Yue means Moon in Chinese) I wish you were here. I miss you so much", he said still looking at the moon.

The sprit of Yue appeared in front of Sokka and said: "Oh! Sokka1 I know you miss me, but I want you to be happy. You can hold on to me because I can be you only by thoughts and in your heart. You have to find another person to give your heart to."

In the mean time, in the temple's bedroom.

"Hey, Aang?», was suddenly said by a brilliant waterbender.

"Yeah, Katara?", he answered while yawning a little.

"Wanna go waterbend? It's a full moon."

"I wish we could."

"Why can't we?"

"Well… Sokka isn't in his room yet and before you woke me Roku told me that Princess Yue is in our world.", he put he feet on the ground so he could feel the vibration. He gasped in surprise. He earthbended a door at the opposite wall of the actual door so he could reach the outside quickly.

"I'll be back in a sec.", with that he disappeared behind the newly made door.

He snuck on the person who apparently was eavesdropping on Sokka. She was so concentred on the warrior that she, because it was a girl, did sense him coming. When he grabbed her by the mouth, so she wouldn't make a sound, he knew it was Toph. She was a bit agitated at first, but she quickly settle down when he whispered in her ear:

"Calm down! It's me, Aang. Come with me."

They went behind the bedroom's building.

"I know I shouldn't be the one talking, but you should learn to respect someone else's privacy and particularly in this case. Because Sokka really need talk to her and what they're discussing is a very, very private matter."

"Who is she?"

"She's Princess Yue, the moon spirit. If you want to know more, you'll have to ask Sokka, because I won't tell you and I don't want and can't lie to you. I know you care for him but for now, please, leave him alone."

"Okay.", she said accepting her defeat, "Wait! How do you about me feelings for Sokka?"

He chuckled, "I'll tell you tomorrow, because ,for now, I'm tired."

She left passing by Katara who have been watching pretty much the whole scene. The two lovebirds went to their room also.

Back with the warrior and the spirit

"But it's so hard letting you go princess!", he answered.

"I know Sokka. But I can tell that a pretty girl has given you her heart and you care a lot for her too, but you've been a little hesitant because of me."

At that point, Sokka blushed a little, but it could be seen because it was still dark even with the full moon.

The water Princess continued: "Your mind must learn to let go, because I'll always be in your heart." With that she disappeared.

"Thanks, Princess.", he said to the moon with a grateful smile and a single tear rolling down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please R&R, second story so far. For my kataang public, I'll write a story as soon that I have new kataang material from the show. Second chapter coming real soon.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised here is the second chapter. This one is more of a Sokka/Suki chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar but I do own that beer that I'm drinking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day not long before lunchtime…

Sokka was doing some sword fighting drills and he saw Suki return from her daily training. He went to her.

"Hey Suki! Got a second?"

"Sure! What's up Sokka?", she answered.

Aang was carving something for Katara, which he would give her after the end of the war, and he heard Sokka. He got up quickly, put his work in his pocket and went to Sokka.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but can I talk to you for a minute Sokka? Don't worry Suki, I wont be long.", Aang said.

"Sure. I'll be right back Suki.", Sokka answered.

They went to a corner far from everyone else.

"So, Aang. What's up?"

"Someone was eavesdropping on you when you were talking to Princess Yue and No. It's not me."

"How did you know? Who was it?"

"Roku told me, but that's all I know. I won't tell you who it is and don't try to figure out who it is. She or he will have to confess. I don't know how much that person heard but it was not that long before you went to bed"

"Okay, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because knowing you and knowing the Princess, I can tell pretty much what you were talking about and why you want to talk to Suki. Don't worry. My lips are sealed." A couple of second passed and he continued: "So Katara should've packed a nice lunch for you two by now. Go take a shower and you can go take you picnic on a place that Appa knows very well because I went often with monk Gyatso before my Airbending training."

"Won't the Fire Nation be there?"

"Don't worry. I scouted the place early this morning and it's perfectly safe."

Sokka went to the shower. Aang went to see Suki.

"Sorry, but your conversation with Sokka will have to wait. Why don't you go take a shower? You have a date planned with Sokka in about an hour."

"Is it that he wanted to talk me about?"

"No. Katara and I planned it. I already sent Sokka to the shower you should do the same."

"Okay. Thanks Aang."

With that she went to the women's shower.

About 45 minutes later they were ready.

While giving Sokka the basket, Katara said: "I've packed some of your favourite things."

"Thanks sis!"

Aang came up to them, he whispered something to Appa who responded with a small groan. And said: "I know it shouldn't take that long but, you got till tomorrow morning or I'll come search for you."

"Okay Aang.", Suki said.

"Enjoy the ride, you won't need to steer him. Appa! Yip! Yip!"

When they were gone, Katara said: "So Aang. What were you doing this morning?"

"Just some personal project."

"What kind of project?"

"You'll know in due time Katara. In due time."

Once Appa landed after 30 minutes of flying, they saw an astonishing view. There was a small lake with clear blue water, some big tall trees all around it and a small waterfall.

Suki was the first one to break the silence: "Wow! Aang sure know how to pick a great picnic spot."

"Yeah!"

During the picnic they talked about this and that. Sokka told her how he got his sword and his adventure in the Fire Nation.

After that they relaxed a little enjoying the sun and the view.

Sokka began to talk: "Hey, Suki!"

"Yes, Sokka."

"I think I never told you about what happened in the North Pole, didn't I?"

"No. You never told me. The only time we talked about it you weren't very precise."

"I fell in love with a girl, but not any girl, the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

"What happened to her?"

"She was already engaged. It was an arranged marriage with a selfish warrior who only thought of the advantages he would gain by marrying her. When I learned that her soon-to-be husband fell in the water, I thought that I still have my chances. But something terrible happened."

He took a couple of second to remember exactly what happened.

_Flashback:_

_Sokka said: "No! You don't have to do that!"_

"_It's my duty Sokka!", Yue answered while getting up._

_Sokka grabbed her by the hand and said: "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you."_

"_I have to do this.", she let go of his hand._

_End of flashback_ (A/N: It's part of ep. 120)

Sokka continued: "An admiral, Zhao was his name, killed the moon spirit. Since the spirit gave some of its life to Yue she gave it back. She became the moon spirit."

"I'm so sorry Sokka!"

" She paid me a visit last night. She told me that she wanted me to be happy with someone who already given me her heart. I'm proud to have your heart Suki! Please take mine."

They leaned at each other and lost themselves in a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss, Suki said: "I gladly accept it"

They went swimming later that afternoon and after drying in the sun, they went back to the Western Airtemple. They arrived at the temple, it was almost midnight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review. I know I left a little opening for a kataang story. For those who want me to write it, I need at least 3 reviewer to ask me.


End file.
